what to do with a wish
by VariousStories123
Summary: The aftermath and how Seidou deals with it.
1. Chapter 1

All he had been doing was go out to buy a baseball magazine. A quick trip to the streets of Tokyo and BAM! he'd be back again.  
He didn't really think anyone would be worried.

* * *

"I'm back Senpai!" he called, shrugging off his bag and leaving his shoes outside. Suddenly someone tackled him, pulling him to the ground(although they were being suspiciously gentle about it). "ACK!"

"What were you doing out so late?!"

He rubbed the back of his head and looked to see Kuramochi's angry face, eyes narrowed. The arms around him tightened, warning him of what was to come if he didn't answer him quickly. He gave a nervous grin and if he could rub the back of his head, he would. "I- I was just out shopping for some baseball magazines." A realization suddenly came to mind and he smiled earnestly. "I looked both ways this time Senpai I swear! Don't wo-"

"YOU IDIOT!"

He paused to see Kuramochi let go of him, backing away and going up onto his bunk where the older male started to sulk, an angry expression clouding his face. Masuko watched with a rather solemn expression (although he wasn't sure how anyone could pull of solemn with a pudding spoon in his mouth), patting him on the head. "We're glad you came back safe," Masuko rumbled before moving onto his own bed while dropping the spoon in the trash. Masuko gestured to him to go onto his own bed and get some sleep.

He sat up, eyes trailing to Masuko (who had a rather sad expression on his face) and then to Kuramochi (whose face was stormier than a tornado). "Were… Were you guys that worried?"

No reply.

Masuko had already rolled on his bed and was snoring away while Kuramochi had his back to him, not making a sound.

He got up to turn off the lights and moved onto his own bed when he heard rustling above him. He stared up at the bunk before he got up, daring to do something he wouldn't have dared do before his accident.

He went into Kuramochi's bunk.

* * *

Kuramochi stiffened as he felt Sawamura climb onto his bunk, crawling in beside him. He turned, ears turning red."Wha- What do ya think you're doing?!"

Arms wrapped around him. A press of a gentle smile against his chest. "You were worried huh, Kuramochi-senpai?" Sawamura teased.

He felt himself turn even redder before grumbling, deeming himself a lost cause. "Just go to bed."

Sawamura huffed before cuddling in deeper.

Kuramochi just let his arms bring him in closer.

Stupid Sawamoron.

* * *

(He really had been worried though.)


	2. Chapter 2

Chris had felt many of life's hardships.

He had lost his mother at a young age, lived in isolation until middle school and right when he was about to reach his prime as a first-string catcher for one of the most prestigious schools in baseball, he had become injured.

Yes, he had felt many things.

However Sawamura had come; burst into his life like a storm, leaving nothing untouched. He had returned the light to his eyes and had allowed him to play once again as well as helping him find his inner peace.

Then as soon as it came, it was gone.

His hands trembled as his finger scrolled down on the article that Miyuki had showed the Seidou team, shaking wildly as a picture popped up. His mind short-circuited as he recognized the mop of brown hair connected to a horribly mangled face. He could see a torso, a shirt that was covered in red dye _(don't lie to yourself, you know what that it)_ and once strong arms and legs sprawled like a castaway doll.

He abruptly stood before walking out. He needed to get to that street.

* * *

It takes him a while to get there.

He can't get there without stopping a few times, chest tight and mind full of wild thoughts. He dreaded what he would find there, what he could find there. His feet came to a stop at the street where Sawamura… Where Sawamura…

Where Sawamura had died.

He got down on his knees and wept.

(It's not every day that the sun disappears forever)

* * *

He had been on the edge of his seat on that last pitch, that last day.

Sawamura had swung his arm back, formed a wall with his right hand and created a firm base for himself, pitching with all his might.

He wished Sawamura would miss.

 _(But he didn't, the pitch made it firmly into the mitt and the game-and Sawamura's life- was over just like that)_

* * *

When Sawamura had collapsed on the mound, he had all but sprinted over there; unwilling to believe what was going on. Miyuki was already cradling the young pitcher, head bent over and eyes shadowed. Kuramochi was kneeling as well, along with all of the outfield that stood back respectfully.

He pushed past some weeping players to come to a stop. He knelt, hand searching for Sawamura's and he grabbed at it before feeling for his pulse ( _there had to be one, there absolutely had to be)_ only to feel nothing.

His hand dropped.

"Sawamura is gone."

* * *

The field is quiet.

Someone had told Coach of the unbelievable situation and Chris just sits on his haunches looking up at the bright sky. _How unfair. Today should be a rainy day, not full of brightness and warmth. There is no warmth, there can't be._

Suddenly a choked laugh broke through the silence and Chris's head snapped towards the sound. Miyuki was holding in hysterical tears just as- just as-

"I guess Kami-sama really favors you, huh?"

Sawamura sat up with eyes Chris thought he would never see.

"Yeah… I guess he does."

* * *

 _(Chris thanks every Kami out there. There is no greater gift than this.)_


End file.
